


Love Story

by Ash_Morgenthorn



Category: The Dark Artifacts, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Morgenthorn/pseuds/Ash_Morgenthorn
Summary: Three times Ash left and one time he didn't
Relationships: Ash Morgenstern/Drusilla Blackthorn, Drusilla Blackthorn/Ash Morgenstern
Kudos: 14





	Love Story

The first time she met Ash she happen to be crying in her bedroom, snuggled at the end of her bed on the floor a crumbled doll covered in black. light blue and green eyes singing with unshed tears, when she heard the creak of her window she glanced up to see a tall barefooted boy with snow white hair and bright green eyes, he had his legs crossed at the ankles as he leaned against her windowseal, he smiled and it lit up the whole room, his laugh made her feel better like nothing before could. he held out his hands and she glared, "Who are you" she wasn't stupid as much as she felt at peace with him she wouldn't jump to take his hand, at that he cocked his head white hair flopping to the side looking like an adorable puppy. "Ash" he said softly she turned to hug her knees. "Hello Ash, I'm Drusilla." she said looking at him when she patted the seat next to her that was that they were friends.

She talked to him all night about everything until they both fell asleep snuggled close in the morning he was gone...

The second time she met the white haired boy she was lost in a park, it was getting dark and she felt alone and scared a soft 'psst' made her look up to the same white haired boy waving at her playfully, "heyo" he said with a joyful grin, she smiled because just by his grin she felt better, he offered his hand and she shook her head "help me get out?" She asked to this he just nodded softly.

He walked with her jumping around and playfully dancing with the Blackthorn girl. until they stood on the los angles institute steps, turning around to thank him she frowned as he was no where in sight. 

The third and longest time she met him was when he came to live in the la Institute she smiled wide and hugged him tight, "Ash" she smiled "Silla" he grinned nudging her nose with his, they spent every day together talking and laughing it wasn't uncommon for them to fall asleep snuggled close in one of their rooms, they were never seen without the other. 

Most times running into the forest to have adventures or when it was rainy and cold they'd stay inside and play knight and princess where Ash would try and save drusilla each time ending in a round of tickles and giggles. each day she felt more and more in love with the white haired faerie that came into her life randomly, the boy who'd change into different animals to please her on nights that ran to long and to quiet.

The boy who'd help her make the weirdest foods just to eat them all when it was midnight, squealing softly in the night when awful horror movies played quietly in their own little castle made of covers and pillows. 

Years passed and nothing changed, they remainded the same enjoying each other she never wanted it to end... but then one morning..he was gone, it left her reeling heartbroken and lost. she spent weeks in her room alone..

A year passed and julian and Emma announced their engagement all dru could think about was the white haired boy she missed dearly day after day, the companion she could almost beg to have back.  
The day of their wedding she felt alone cast off to the side as she watched everyone enjoy themselves, sighing she walked outside to a balcony closing her eyes to feel the wind before she heard a familiar laugh and turned. "Ash" she smiled sadly, he looked sad "I'm sorry Silla I had to go away for awhile. but I'm back now, I'll tell you all about my adventures I promise not to leave again." he said when he offered his hand this time she took it jerking him close to press a kiss to his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck she felt at peace her best friend was back and that's all that mattered.

"Hello Romeo" she stated playfully rubbing his cheek he laughed kissing her softly "As you wish Juliet" 

And that was that.


End file.
